Once in a Lifetime World
by starlight1765
Summary: "You're Aoi?" the pink-haired girl smiled. "Hai," I replied. "Well, then. You,me,Naruto,and the gang are ordered to find Sasuke." "Who's Sasuke?" I asked. "Our friend," the blonde boy whispered. Pairings:SasuxSaku,NaruxHina,NejixTen,ShikaxIno,AoixGa
1. The Beginning

Hi…. I'm new to fanfiction. :D hope ya'll like my story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Once in a Lifetime

Chapter 1

Every day is the same. I open my eyes and see the same thing. These four walls, outside, the grass. A hawk screams in the sky as if it's trying to tell me something.

Breakfast is like the same everyday, cereal. Then I would take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. After that, I would visit the forest. All my friends wait for me there: Sloth, Frog, Rabbit, Deer, Monkey, and Lion. Each day we would play race or some other stuff.

Oh yeah, I haven't told you about myself, have I? I'm Aoi, an unknown Konoha Leaf ninja. I'm 16 and still a genin… why? Well, because of my isolation from people, of course. My parents died when I was 6, leaving me all alone. The Third Hokage knew it would be dangerous for me to be where I was, so he brought me here, a place with no one. This place is in Konoha, but no one knows about this place except the "Elders", Hokages, and the Sennins. Before I moved here, I used to live at the…..

"Aoi-san! The 5th Hokage summons you now!" the ANBU guy said.

What? After all these years, now they summon me? Why? For what reason?

"I'll be there in an hour." I replied.

The ANBU guy nodded. Just before he left, he turned around and said, "Oh, and Aoi-san, you'll probably need to bring your belongings with you."

This chapter is pretty short and boring huh? Well, sorry if it is, but it'll become more interesting in the following chapters. :D. Chapter 2 will be out before the end of next week! Bye :D


	2. I'm here

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!

**Chapter 2: I'm Ready**

**Flashback**

"Aoi-san! The 5th Hokage summons you now!" the ANBU guy said.

What? After all these years, now they summon me? Why? For what reason?

"I'll be there in an hour." I replied.

The ANBU guy nodded. Just before he left, he turned around and said, "Oh, and Aoi-san, you'll probably need to bring all your belongings with you."

**End of Flashback**

Aoi's POV

_I'm glad I'm a ninja. I can just fly instead of walking to the Hokage's building. Feeling the wind pass by me while leaping from tree to tree soothed my anger. But why? Why do they need me now? What's their reason? Haven't I suffered enough? Out of all these years, no one, NO ONE, even called for me. Why do they call me now? _I thought.

My mind was puzzled for the moment. I couldn't think of an answer, but I tried to think of one. No answer popped through my head. It was blank. I feel like I have a headache because of this.

_Finally! A sight of buildings! _, I thought. _Konoha hasn't changed much. Wait. Why is there another face after the 4__th__ Hokage's? The village must've chosen another Hokage. What happened to the Third then?_

A girl who had pink hair, fair skin, and looked about 16 or 17 years old was right in front of the Hokage's building entrance. Because of the headband located on her head, she must be a ninja. She was looking around continuously, as if she was looking for someone. And then she saw me. Her eyes then sparkled and she smiled, like she found what she needed, and walked towards me.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. Are you Aoi?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"Yeah. I'm Aoi. It's nice to meet you." I replied, smiling.

"I guess you can say I'm your "tour guide" around Konoha and I'm in charge of bringing you to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade." she said.

"Really? Cool! Oh, and speaking of the Hokage, what happened to the Third Hokage?"

"He died during the Chunnin Exams two years ago in order to save the village. Then, Lady Tsunade was chosen as our new Hokage, the 5th."

"Oh I see." I said in a sad voice. _So the Third's dead. He was just like a grandpa to me…_

Sakura, analyzing my sad face and voice, tried to lighten up the mood.

"The Third died as a hero. He was a brave man who cared for others. His teachings will pass on to the new generation and the next." she then paused, but then continued, "Um… I think it's time to go see Lady Tsunade. Shall we go?_"_

"Sure! Let's go", I answered in a fake cheery voice. _**(It wasn't obvious to tell it was fake though :D**_)

Sakura leaded the way to the Hokage's room. When we finally reached her room, I looked around. Many other people were in there. Since all of them have Leaf headbands, they must be ninjas. I think the lady sitting in the chair must be the Hokage. She had light blonde hair, split into two loose pigtails. She looked fairly young, especially to be a hokage. Other people surrounding her looked my age, sixteen or seventeen, except for some other people and a pig.

"Are you Aoi?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, and you must be the _new _hokage." I replied, emphasizing the word "new".

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a LOT about you from the ANBU in charge of you these past few years." she said.

It was a one-on-one simple conversation between me and her. I think it's not that simple though.

"You didn't call me all this way to just meet me, right?" I asked.

"You catch on quick. Yes, you are right. There's more. See all these people around you?" she asked back.

"Yeah."

"You're going to go on a mission with all these people… tomorrow morning."

"Really? Cool! Wait…what?"

"You heard what I just said. You're going on a mission tomorrow with these people"

"Is Sakura going on this mission too?"

"And us too. Don't forget about us." A blonde, blue eyed boy said and continued," Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki!"

"Err… um... hi. I'm Aoi" I replied.

"I'll introduce you to the rest. This is…" Naruto said but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Shut up Naruto! You can introduce her to the others later."

"Um… Lady Tsunade, one question." I said.

"Go ahead."

"What's my mission about?"

"Good question. I already told everyone else about it. Ok… everyone else except for Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten stay."

"Hai", everyone else said and left without hesitation.

"Aoi, as the Hokage, I'm making you a Chunnin."

"Wait. Why? Do I even have the experience? Am I strong enough? Am I even qualified? Why don't I have to take the Chunnin exams?"

My jaws dropped. I was shocked. Is she crazy? She's actually turning me into a Chunnin, without hesitation between her words. She then continued with what she was saying.

"Yes, you are and you know why. There's no reason for you to take the Chunnin Exams. Why? Here's the reason. I knew your parents a long time ago. They had strong hearts and were strong, very strong. They must've taught you most of their jutsu before they passed away?"

"All except one. The last was a forbidden jutsu."

"Oh, well then that's fine. Ok. Aoi, I now grant you a Chunnin."

"Wow… Thank you."

I felt happy. My parents would have been very proud if they were here. _If only they were here…_

"Now onto the details about the mission…" Lady Tsunade said, "It's an S-rank mission. Your mission… is to find Uchiha Sasuke."

My eyes widened. Now I think she really is crazy. She makes me a Chunnin with no requirements or even take the Chunnin Exams. After that, she hands me an S- rank mission. Is she out-of-her-mind?

"Um, Lady Hokage, even though you call me strong, I'm a newbie. I haven't participated in a single mission. Furthermore, I lack experience, so I think should start off with D-rank or C-rank missions. Are you sure I'm capable enough?"

"Aoi, I choose my people wisely. I know you lack experience, but you are well-suited for this mission. You have something others don't. You know what it is."

"…"

I was out of words. This Hokage sure got her way through words.

"On with the details of the mission. The Jonin that have stayed back will be working together in leading this mission. Since Kurenai is out with her baby, Guy will lead Team Kurenai, consisting of Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Because Neji is jonin, he will be the leader of Team Guy's group, consisting Tenten and Lee. Shikamaru will lead Ino and Chouji. Kakashi, the guy with the spiky gray hair and the mask, and Yamato, the guy with the short brown hair, will lead a bigger squad. They'll have Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and you, Aoi."

Right after she stopped speaking, the gray hair dude, Kakashi, gestured a peace sign while the

"Lady Tsunade, I'm a Chunnin. Why are you making me a leader?" a guy with a spiky hair in a high ponytail said.

"Shikamaru, you know better. You could have been a Jonin know if you had taken the exams, but noooo, it's too troublesome for you. You're the smartest people in the Fire Country. I'm sure you'll be fine leading a group." Lady Tsunade replied.

"What a drag… fine" he replied.

"Ok then." Lady Hokage said, "Everyone except Tenten, get out!"

Hehe… told ya it would be longer this time. Please read the next chapter when it's out! Thx!


	3. Ready Set Stop

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Ready… Set…**_Stop_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback of Chapter 2**

"_Um, Lady Hokage, even though you call me strong, I'm a newbie. I haven't participated in a single mission. Furthermore, I lack experience, so I think should start off with D-rank or C-rank missions. Are you sure I'm capable enough?"_

_ "Aoi, I choose my people wisely. I know you lack experience, but you are well-suited for this mission. You have something others don't. You know what it is."_

_ "…"_

I was out of words. This Hokage sure got her way through words.

"_Ok then." Lady Hokage said, "Everyone except Tenten, get out!"_

**End of Flashback: Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Another question Lady Hokage…" I said.

"Go ahead" she replied.

"Am I now permanently staying in Konoha after the mission? Or am I going back home?" I asked.

"I knew you'd ask that, kid. Yeah, you're going to stay here. Nowhere else. This is your home. What happened in the past… is history now. Let's just start at the beginning, fresh. Got that?"

"Yeah, thanks, Lady _Tsunade_", I said while smiling. I was sincerely happy she said that. "But where am I going to stay?"

"Good question. I already planned it out. Before you came here, I tried searching. I couldn't find any, except for Sasuke Uchiha's previous apartment before he moved, but I knew you wouldn't accept that offer, so I tried finding other place. Until…"

* * *

**Flashback: A few days ago (Normal POV)**

Guy, Neji, Lee, and Tenten came back from a mission they were assigned to. They then went to the Hokage's office to report.

"Team Gai has come back from our mission, Hokage-sama!" Guy said enthusiastically while giving a thumbs- up at her and grinned. His teeth made a soft "DING!" sound.

"…."

There was no reply back from the Hokage. She was just flipping through the "Buying Houses" magazine in a rush. It seemed like she didn't even notice them there. Her face was glued to the magazine. _**(technically)**_

"Um… Hokage-sama… Team Gai has come back from our mission!" Guy said, once again enthusiastically.

"…..."

"Hello? Are you there, Hokage-sama?" Guy asked. He was now waving his hand in front of her face to capture her attention. That didn't help though. She didn't seem to notice.

Guy was mad now, so then he went behind her desk, crept right next to her left ear and yelled, " HOKAGE-SAMA!"

That now caught her attention. Her eyebrows twitched and then screamed, "WHAT DO YA'LL WANT! DON'T YOU GUYS SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?" She then punched Guy' s cheekbone so hard, it sent him flying out the window, which meant the glass window was broken by the short-tempered Hokage, for the millionth time.

There were then anime sweat drops forming on Neji and Tenten's faces. However, Neji just remained calm. Tenten had a scared face expression. Lee ran to the window, worried about his sensei. He screamed, "GUY- SENSEI! ARE YOU OK?"

"I'M DOWN HERE, LEE! I'M FINE! AS A PUNISHMENT, I'LL RUN 5,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!"

"OH, GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GUY- SENSEI!"

A river of tears flowed from their faces during their expression. Tenten, noticing the awkward atmosphere, started a new conversation.

"Err… uhh… Lady Hokage… why are you looking for a house?" Tenten asked.

"There's a girl from an isolated part of Konoha moving here. I want to find a place for her to stay before she comes, but I can't find the right house!" the 5th hokage said.

"Um… If you don't mind or if she doesn't mind, she can stay at my house… since you can't find the right house for. Also, it's kind of sad when I get home. I'm the only one who lives in that frickin' mansion. Plus, we have plenty of extra rooms left…" Tenten said in a slightly sad tone but then continued, "The walls are my only friends at home. It's silent at home. That makes me feel really lonely. If she moves into my house, I'll at least have someone to talk to everyday at home." Then she smiled.

**END OF FLASBACK: ( Of a few days ago)**

**

* * *

**

**(Aoi's POV)**

"So yeah, that's the story. Aoi, do you mind staying at Tenten's house? You'll be able to make a new friend. Also, neither you _or_ her will be lonely since ya'll have each other to talk to. What do you think?" Lady Tsunade said.

"Sure, but does she mind?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I've been trying to find someone to talk to at home about my problems. Now that you've come along, I'll take grasp of this opportunity." Tenten said, smiling brightly.

"Ok then. Sure! Thanks Tenten! Thank you Lady Hokage!"

An hour later

This isn't a house. It's a mansion! Just how huge is this house?

"Welcome to your new home, Aoi." Tenten said.

"Thank you for everything Tenten." I said.

"No prob. Like I said, it's really lonely if you're the only one living in your house."

"Yeah. I know how you feel. My parents died ten years ago, when I was six. After then, I had no one to talk to at home, until I met you of course!"

Tenten giggled and said "Same here! Now I now have someone to talk to! Um… I know we have to go on a mission tomorrow, but do you wanna have a sleepover in the living room tonight? We can do some girl talk and all that. We can also invite Sakura, Ino, and Hinata over. It's like a GIRLS ONLY sleepover."

"OK!"

"K then. I'll go call them."

Tenten rushed to the phone and called Sakura and Ino. They both said they'd come. Now it was time to call Hinata's house. ( all the phone calls were on speakerphone)

"Hello, this is the Hyuga residence. How may I help you?" the person in the phone said.

The Hyuga clan? Aren't they known for their Byakugan or something? Wow. I just learned something new. This guy named Neji and this girl named Hinata are both from the Hyuga clan and are somehow related. My head hurts from all that thinking now.

"Neji? Is that you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. Is this Tenten?"

I could've sworn Tenten blushed after hearing his voice. Hmmm…. Interesting…. Looks like I have something to talk about at the sleepover…

"Yeah. It's me. Is Hinata there?" Tenten said.

"She's here. Let me find her. Wait a sec."

"BYAKUGAN!"

"Neji. Seriously. You use Byakugan to find her ."

"Hn. It's a lot faster that way. She's here. Talk with ya later."

"K."

"H-hello? Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata. It's me" Tenten replied, "Me and Aoi are holding a sleepover tonight. I guess it can also be a welcoming party for Aoi too. Sak and Ino are coming. Wanna come?"

A welcoming party? For me? She shouldn't have…. She is too nice….

"Yeah. I just have to t-t-tell my dad and Neji. W-what time's the sleepover?"

"6 pm. You can come earlier though."

"6? It's 5:30! O-o-oh crap! I have to hurry! I'll p-p-probably be there at 5:45. Bye!"

And then she hung up on Tenten.

"Was she stuttering?" I asked Tenten.

"Yeah. It's kind of a habit of hers. It's pretty unique. You know Naruto? She likes him. Whenever she sees him, not only does she stutter, her face gets red and then she faints."

"Wow. What a girl."

Tenten and I got ready for the sleepover: the food, drinks, movies, and all that stuff, in 5 minutes. Why? She already had all the food at home, so we didn't have to go to the grocery store. Also, we're ninjas. We're faster than normal people. Neat huh?

Hinata, kept her word and came at EXACTLY 5:45. Sakura and Ino came together at 6. Let the sleepover BEGIN!

So yeah, that's all for this chapter. Plz! Plz review! I'll write the next chapter asap! Thx 4 reading!


	4. The Night before the MISSION

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**

* * *

**

**The Night before the MISSION**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback of Chapter 3**

_Tenten and I got ready for the sleepover: the food, drinks, movies, and all that stuff, in 5 minutes. Why? She already had all the food at home, so we didn't have to go to the grocery store. Also, we're ninjas. We're faster than normal people. Neat huh?_

_Hinata kept her word and came at EXACTLY 5:45. Sakura and Ino came together at 6. Let the sleepover BEGIN!_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 3)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm surprised how I made some friends my first day here. They're all best friends and all that but they all have different personalities. At least that's what Tenten told me before the girls came. We had 10 minutes of spare time. We had nothing to do so she told me what the others are like.

This is what she said:

"Ino- A girly and a CHATTERBOX. She would always go on and on about random things: gossip, life, and you know, stuff. Even though she always talks, she would let others talk… later on. If you need someone to talk to about your problems, Ino would be the first in line to listen to your problems. She also LOOOOVES shopping. She'd go to the "Konoha Mall" at least twice a week if no missions. Whenever she goes, she always drags us girls with her. I'm not that interested in shopping, but I go just to hang out with my friends and to get rid of time."

"Nice. At least I know it'll never be quiet at the sleepover." I said.

"Hehe. Yeah I know. Sakura- a _usually_ cheerful, bubbly person. If you get on her bad side though, she'll make you feel like as if you were in HELL. Just don't get on her bad side. Oh yeah, she's also TERRIBLE at cooking. She always adds in medicine and herbs into the food she makes. That's why her food tastes nasty. Eat it and you'll die. Like last time, when Naruto was learning a new jutsu and was training, she couldn't help in any way, so she made him one of her "Soldier Pills". Naruto tried them and almost choked to death."

"Oh wow. Yeah… never let Sakura touch the kitchen."

"Yeah never. Ok now to Hinata- the quiet, shy girl. The total opposite of Ino. As you know, she stutters. Why? She's shy around people, so she kind of stutters. Around us, she barely stutters, but she does it time to time. She's also the opposite of Sakura. Well, her cooking skills are the difference. Unlike Sakura, she's awesome at cooking. She always bakes cakes and cinnamon rolls (Cinnamon rolls are Hinata's favorite snacks). Sometimes she bakes too much sweets, she gives them to others. She always comes to my house at least once a week to give me a full basket of sweets. That's why I never have to go to the grocery store to get sweets." Tenten grinned after saying the last sentence.

"Wow. You described the others in so much detail. It makes me seem like I've known them for years and I've just met them to day.

"Thank you."

"Now it's my turn to describe you, Tenten." I said.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah. You. You're the type of person who would always be on the lookout for your friend. Even if there are some things you don't like, but if you're friend likes it, then you would just go with the flow. You know? Oh yeah, and you're heck nice" I said.

Tenten smiled and said "Awww… Thanks!"

The doorbell then rang. Tenten opened the door and it was probably the girl named "Hinata". It was 5:45 and she said she'll be here at 5:45. An on-time person. Hehe.

"Haha. Hinata, you said you'd be here at 5:45 and you really came at 5:45!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, there was nothing to do at home except watch nii-san (Neji) train." Hinata said.

"Hmm…" Tenten said while rubbing her chin (probably here thinking face), but then resumed to her happy face and said "Well, forget about Neji and come in!" She pulled Hinata in and then said:

"Aoi, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Aoi. You two now are best friends starting today. Got that?"

"Uh. Ok. Hi Hinata!" I said.

"H-hey Aoi! Best friend!" Hinata cheerfully said.

I grabbed one of Hinata's cookies she brought with her to the sleepover, ate them, and said:

"Hmmm! These are good! Did you make them?"

"U-uh huh. This morning. A-a-are they good?"

"Hell yeah! They're AH-mazing!"

"Oh ok then. I'm glad." Hinata said in a relieved voice.

Me and Tenten started chomping down Hinata's cookies. About ten to fifteen minutes later, Sakura and Ino came.

"Hey Sak! Hey Ino!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hey Tenten! Oh hey Hinata! Hi Aoi! I guess we're the latest people to come…" Sakura said.

"Forehead, she invited us to come at six. It's six. It's not that we're late, it's just that they're early." Ino stated.

"I know Billboard, but me being the latest makes me seem like Kakashi-sensei."

"Then you're saying I'm late too. Just like your _**perverted**_ sensei."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and then she said:

"Excuse me? Mind saying that again, pig? I didn't hear quite well." Sakura then were popping her knuckles, as if a fight was about to begin.

_These two must be best friends or something. Strangers won't just randomly fight. Haha. This must be their way of communicating with each other. _I thought.

Hinata, seeing that their conversation might become a fight, stopped them.

"G-guys! Guys! S-stop! Ino, Sakura, meet Aoi. Aoi, the blonde is Ino and the pink hair is Sakura. Ok then, you guys are now best friends."

"I've met Sakura earlier this morning. I haven't met Ino yet. Hi Ino!" I said.

_According to what Tenten told me earlier about Ino, Ino is a girly girl. Now if I can just say something that'll make her like me. Hmmm… Aha! I got it!_ I thought.

"I like your outfit Ino. Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"Aww… thanks! I got this outfit yesterday at the mall. I like yours too! Where'd you get yours?"

"Err… uh… I got it at "Konoha Rare101"."

"Really? Isn't that the really expensive store that only rich people have the money to buy?"

"Um… I guess…"

"Are you rich Aoi?"

"Um… I guess… My parents had a lot of money. They had so much, when they give it to me, I still wouldn't be able to use it all. Even if I was a spoiled kid. After they died, in their will, they left me everything they had: money and all that."

_And she actually lives with me now, when she has all that money. _Tenten thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"It's amazing how you're not a spoiled kid, Aoi."

"Besides the Hokage, only you guys know this. K? Please don't tell anyone! It's kind of a secret."

"Ok."

_Oh so that's why. She doesn't want to tell anyone about her secret. _Tenten thought.

"Btw, Aoi. You have better fashion sense than Forehead here. I mean, look at her."

Sakura's eye twitched. Tenten, noticing that they were about to start a fight, switched to a different subject.

"Hey guys, let's go get something out the kitchen first for dinner. Then we can do whatever we want sounds good?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!", "Okay!", or "Sure!" was what I heard from them. Then we all raced to the kitchen finding something to eat. Do dangos and cookies count as dinner?

After eating, Ino brought out a game board (consisting of a kunai and a pie graph) she recently invented called "Spin the Kunai: Truth or Die". Basically, it consists of 5 categories (listed on the pie graph):

A)Love

B) Ninja Teams (like Team Guy or team 7)

C)Memories

D)Family

E)Anything/ Free category (like free space in bingo)

If you don't tell the truth when you get asked about that category, you'll have some… consequences. People know if you're speaking the truth or not. I don't know how but they can just tell. But sometimes, you'd rather _die_ than answer that? Get it?

"Ok. I'll start first. Hinata's next, then Tenten, then Aoi, and then finally Sakura." Ino said and started talking again, "I'll spin the kunai. and then the next person playing will get to ask me a question about that category."

Ino spun the kunai and it landed on the "Anything/ free category" space.

"A-any question Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. Go ahead Hinata. Any question about anything." Ino answered.

"O-ok then. Ino… woould you rather go out with Shikamaru or Kiba?"

"Out of all things to ask, you ask that…" Ino said softly, leaving light-colored blush.

"Y-you haven't a-answered my question yet."

"Well, let's think. Kiba is a dog-addict, so I think he would pay more attention to Akamaru than me. Shikamaru, hmmm…., he's a lazy-bum. He'll just say it's too troublesome to go out with me or… well… you know Shikarmaru. But he's not that bad of you get to know him. Even though everything is a "drag" to him, he'll do it. He cares for friends and will put his life on the line in order to protect them. And…**(blah blah blah… Ino kept going on and on about him)"**

"I-it s-seems like you really like Shikamaru, Ino. Do you like him or something?"

"What? Him? The lazy bum?"

"J-just answer my question, Ino"

"Which one? The one about if I'd rather go out with Kiba or Shikamaru? Or the…"

"B-both"

"Fine, since you're one of my best friends, but I'll only say it once."

"O-ok! My ears are listening."

"S-shikamaru… l-like him… d-don't k-k-know when…" Ino confessed, stuttering.

"Huh? What is she trying to say?" I asked.

"Allow me to translate it. It means "I like Shikamaru. I don't know since when." Sakura said.

"Wow! You're amazing Sakura! How'd you know how to translate it?" I asked.

"I've been BFFs with Ino-pig forever. I know everything about her."

"Oh. So that's how."

"S-shikamaru is the answer t-to b-both questions. K guys?" Ino said.

"We know. It's kind of obvious Ino-pig" Sakura said.

"Whatever Forehead. It's Hinata's turn. Spin it Hinata."

"O-ok Ino." Hinata responded.

Hinata spun the kunai and it landed on "family".

"It's my turn to ask Hinata a question, right?" asked Tenten.

"Y-es. P-please go ahead." Hinata said.

"Ok then. Has your dad been treating you better after you became Chunnin?"

"Otto-san? W-well, y-yes. I guess. He still treats Hanabi better though. I t-think"

"What are you talkin' about girl? He obviously treats you better now. I mean, you're the heir of the Hyuga and all." Ino said.

"I-ino. Y-you don't understand. I'm not s-strong as her. I'm n-not brave like her. I'm not good as h-her…" Hinata said, her eyes watering up.

"… Hinata…"

"Huh? What's wrong Hinata?" I said.

_I'm confused. Who's this "Hanabi"? what does Hinata mean by not as strong as her? Not as good as her? _I thought.

"O-oh. I f-forgot about you not knowing, Aoi. H-h-hanabi's my little sister. When we were little, she always beat me in fights. I'm the older one here. I'm supposed to be stronger. Yet… Yet…" Hinata said, now sobbing.

"Hinata, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright." Tenten said, now Hinata is crying on Tenten's shoulder.

"Hmmph, yeah you shouldn't cry. You said "when we were little", right? That means you haven't had a fight with her in a long time right? Time can change everything. You might be stronger than her now." Ino said.

"Y-you're right…"

"I'm always right girl!" Ino exclaimed.

"T-thanks guys. I feel a lot better after telling ya'll about my problem." Hinata said, smiling and then said, "It's T-tenten's turn. Spin the kunai."

"Ok. I'll spin it" Tenten said.

Tenten spun it and it landed on "Ninja Teams".

_It's my turn to ask her a question about Ninja Teams. _I thought.

"So first Tenten, before I ask my question, who's on your team?"

"Well, there's Lee, Neji, and Guy-sensei. I'm the only girl on my team. Sadly"

"What are they like?"

"OMG! They're all training-addicts! They train non-stop. Not 24/7, but non-stop. Those guys have TOO MUCH stamina. Especially Lee and Guy-sensei. They say stuff like "Let's run 3 times faster than we can" or "If I can't do 1,000 push-ups, then I have to do 10,000 squats" or "Let's see who can finish running 500 laps around Konoha first". Yes, I know. Crappy."

"Then what about Neji?"

"Neji… hmm…he's not like them. He always trains with me (we're friends). Well, more than he does with the others. HE doesn't do the "Do 10,000 squats", but just training. We don't go easy on each other, but we don't hurt each other. It's kind of hard to explain. " Tenten had a hint of blush on her when saying that.

"So you like him?"

"What are you talking about? Plus, this is supposed to be a "Ninja Team" question, not a "Love" question."

"But Neji's on your team. So it counts. Right?"

"…"

"Plus, you were blushing when you heard his voice when you called the Hyuga residence this evening. Remember? The phone call inviting Hinata over for the sleepover?"

"Tenten blushed when she heard Neji's voice? That's a first" Sakura said.

"N-no w-way? Tenten b-blushed when talking to Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"So do you like Neji more than a friend? Yes or no?" I said.

"… Yes…" Tenten admitted, blushing madly.

"Hehehe… Tenten, you've grown." Ino said.

"Shut up Ino!" Tenten said, "Isn't it Aoi's turn? Spin it."

"Fine. Spin the kunai Aoi." Ino said.

I spun the kunai and it landed on "Memories".

_Memories huh? I wonder what Sakura's gonna ask about it…_

"Hmm… let me think of a question about "Memories" first." Sakura said, doing her "thinking" pose and then said, "I got it! What is your favorite memories during your childhood, Aoi?"

_ "_Memories during your childhood? *laughs* I have a lot, but there's one that I'll never forget."

"Which one is it?" Sakura asked.

"I was five at that time. I had a cousin and he was five too.. I call him my "Nii-chan" though, even though we're only cousins. Nii-chan has a big brother and he was ten or eleven back them. I call him "Nii-san", the same way Hinata calls Neji. I'm closer to Nii-chan though, since he's my age and everything. Plus, Nii-san always left the house, leaving Nii-chan. I live right next to their house, so I'd always come over when Nii-chan's lonely (because Nii-chan has no one to play with amd Nii-san always leaves the house). And that day I was at their house." I said and then told them my memory.

* * *

**Normal POV- 11 years ago, at "Nii-chan's house" (it was noon)**

"Hey Nii-chan!" 5 year-old Aoi said.

"Hey Aoi…" Nii-chan said gloomy.

"What's wrong Nii-chan?"

"Nii-san left without saying goodbye." Nii-chan said.

"Aww…How about this? Let's go to the dock. Ya know… the one with the river?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll know when you get there Nii-chan." Aoi said, giggling.

Then Aoi said "Ka-chan! Oba-chan! Me and Nii-chan are going outside for a while!"

"Ok! You kids don't get into any trouble. Got that?" Okka-chan said.

"We know! Bye!"

_**At the dock w/ the big river**_

"Why did you bring me here Aoi?" Nii-chan.

"Well, then what is Nii-san?"

"Err… a boy?"

"Um… can you be more descriptive, Nii-chan?"

"A man?"

"Dummy!" Aoi yelled and punched Nii-chan's head, leaving and anime bump bruise.

"Then what Aoi?"

"A ninja!"

"Oh… then what about that?"

"What is your dream?"

"To be a ninja?"

"What is my dream, Nii-chan?"

"To be a ninja?"

"Exactly!"

"Then why are we out here?"

"Cuz' we're gonna become ninjas!"

"How? Why are we even here?" Nii-chan asked, confused.

"To train!"

"How?"

"Well, let's try walking on water. To-chan told me one time that ninjas can walk on water by balancing their chakra and then bring it down to their feet." Aoi stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Since we know how to swim, so we won't drown if we fall, let's practice walking on water!"

"Ok! Sounds fun!"

**1 hour later (remember, Aoi and her Nii-chan are 5 years old)**

*Aoi panting*(exhausted from using all that chakra)

*Nii-chan panting* (exhausted from using all that chakra)

"It's not easy like it looks." Nii-chan says.

"Well, we almost got it. We're only inches away from the top of the water. At least we're not drowning like 45 minutes ago."

"True."

Nii-chan and Aoi then try again and again. Until 20 minutes later…

"Aoi! Aoi! Look!" Nii-chan said.

"Look? At wha-OMG! Nii-chan! You can walk on water! I feel so happy for you! But I can't do it yet…"

"Aoi! Look you can do it too! Look!"

"What?"Aoi said, looks at her feet, and then says, "OMG! I can do it! NII-CHAN! I CAN DO IT!"

"I know! We both can!"

Aoi and Nii-chan then both do their happy dances and then jumps up and down on the water…

"Hey, Nii-chan, let's go get some ice cream"

"K"

**At the ice cream store**

"One cone of Oreo ice cream please" Aoi said, "What about you, Nii-chan?"

"I don't like ice cream."

"What? It's REALLY good, Nii-chan! Try some!"

"No."

"Please?" Aoi asked, showing her puppy face to her Nii-chan.

"Ugh. Fine."

"What flavor do you want?"

"Whatever."

"Another oreo ice cream sir!" Aoi said to the ice cream man.

**Back at the dock, eating ice cream**

"Hehe… Nii-chan. You said you don't like ice cream, yet you finished yours before me!" Aoi said, giggling.

"Hn. I just shoved it into my mouth cause' I don't like its taste." Nii-chan said.

"What a pathetic excuse. Oh well. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the forest. You see? The one right across the river?"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now! Let's go!" Nii-chan said, grabbing Aoi's wrist and dragging her at the same time.

Aoi and Nii-chan were too busy talking to each other, they didn't notice how easily they walked on the water. It seemed like their second nature.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**

* * *

**

**Aoi's POV ( at the sleepover)**

"Yeah, and then when we got to the forest. We practice jumping from tree to tree. It was fun, but we didn't get it mastered until two hours later. How sad, but it was the best day in my life. I actually got to do "ninja" stuff that day. It was my first time doing "Ninja" stuff. And I practiced with Nii-chan. Nii-chan is the person I admire the most in this world. He's amazing. " I said, smiling

"Where is he now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…"

All the girls were shocked (except for Aoi).

"What do you mean you don't know where he is Aoi?" Sakura asked.

"My parents and I got moved to that isolated place when I was six. I never got to see Nii-chan again. When I asked Lady Hokage where he is now, she said she doesn't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said, in a sad tone.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be able to find him!" I said, then faking a smile on my face.

The atmosphere seems sad after I said that, so I switched to a different subject.

"So… It's your turn to spin the kunai, Sakura." I said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

She spun the kunai and it landed on "Love". **(OH MY! What is going to happen?)**

"It's my turn to ask you a question, Forehead. About love…" Ino said.

* * *

My my! Sorry for not updating in a long time! Had stuff to do! Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Feelings for You

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**Feelings… For You**

* * *

**FLASHBACK of Chapter 4**

"So… It's your turn to spin the kunai, Sakura." I said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

She spun the kunai and it landed on "Love". **(OH MY! What is going to happen?)**

"It's my turn to ask you a question, Forehead. About love…" Ino said.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

"Whatcha gonna ask me, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"You know what I'll ask. About him…" Ino said.

"Him? Who's this "him"?" I asked.

"Him= Uchiha Sasuke." Ino said.

My eyes widened. Him= Uchiha Sasuke? I'm felt confused. Many questions were roaming through my head. I couldn't help tried to find solutions to my questions, but none were answered. None **COULD** be answered.

"What do you mean Ino? Why is "Uchiha Sasuke" related to the love question you're gonna ask? Isn't he the one we're after? What does he have to do with Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You just came here. You wouldn't know. Back then…" Ino said.

"No. Ino. Let me tell her." Sakura said, "About two year ago, we were all Genin. All of us. Three Genins were formed into a squad led by a Jonin. Well, in my group, there was me, Naruto, the loudmouth blond kid you met at the Lady Tsunade's office, and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei, the silver-haired guy with the mask, was our leader. Our team was called "Team Seven"."

_Still. How is he related? _I thought.

"Before Sasuke-kun was on my team, I only had a crush on him. At that time, I only liked him because of his looks and his coolness. It seemed like he was perfect in every way, but after he was on my team, I realized something. I realized he had flaws; he wasn't as perfect as I thought. Nobody's perfect. Right? After working on a team with him, I later on fell in love with him. It wasn't just a small crush like it used to be. I hinted the fact how I felt for him multiple times, but he never noticed. He was an avenger. The only thing he cared about was to kill his brother, Itachi, the one who killed the whole Uchiha clan."

"The whole Uchiha clan? Then why is Uchiha Sasuke still alive?" I asked, terrified.

"I don't know, but Sasuke-kun is the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan. More like the only Uchiha alive."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He killed Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Didn't he accomplish his goal? Is he gonna return to Konoha?"

"We don't know, but he should be back by now. But he's not back. We're assuming he's not going to return."

"But do you still love him?" Ino asked.

"No I don't" Sakura said quickly.

"Like I'm gonna believe ya Forehead. I know you too well. We're best friends. Right? You can't hide anything from me. That's why this game is called "Spin the Kunai: Truth or** Die**". If you don't tell me the truth, then I'm gonna go around the village telling everyone how you're a big fan of "Icha Icha Paradise."

_Icha Icha Paradise? Make-out Paradise? Wasn't that what… what's his name? Oh I remember! Wasn't Kakashi-sensei reading that when I saw him at the Hokage's office? Wait… Sakura likes these types of books? That's why people say to never judge a book by its cover. _

"I'm not a big fan of those stupid books! I hate them!" Sakura yelled.

"I know you're not, Forehead, but that's what'll happen if you don't tell the truth." Ino said evilly.

_Oh my. Who said Ino was a dumb blonde? This girl is smart. To use such tactics. Sakura is __**TRAPPED**__! _I thought.

"Fine. I still love him. Happy?" Sakura sobbed, then tears were falling from her eyes, "But I think I've given up on him. What am I gonna get from this one-sided love? It's not I'm going to get something in return!"

And then Ino slapped her, right across the face. **(imagine it in slow motion)**

I could tell that Tenten and Hinata were stunned. They didn't dare to say anything. I think this was one of the serious moments. Oh crap. I don't like those.

"What the hell, Ino?" Sakura screamed.

"Oh boy… this isn't good" Tenten whispered to Hinata and I quietly, shaking her head.

"What's not good?" I asked.

"Y-you k-know how they c-call each other by the n-nicknames "Forehead" and "Pig"?" Hinata said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"T-t-that's how they c-call each other cause they're b-best friends. It's a n-normal thing for them, nothing s-s-serious. But when it comes to them calling each other by their r-r-real names, then something's u-up." Hinata said.

I turned around to look at Ino and Sakura. My eyes widened. Sakura wasn't the only one crying; Ino was too.

"You liar! Is that really what you think? Is that what your heart thinks? I know you love Sasuke, and you'll forever always. You love him so much, you would die for him. You love him so much, you cry because of him every night. There's no way you could've given up on him Sakura!" Ino bawled, "It was only a crush for me. Nothing else. I could move on. But you're different. You **LOVE **him, Sakura! Love!"

_Ino liked him too? He must be a ladie's man. _I thought, chuckling.

Sakura's knees collapsed to the floor.

"Y-you're right, Ino." Sakura said, now starting to smile, "What did I think?"

"I'm always right, Sakura. Oh, and here's proof. You even wrote a love song about him!"

_Whoa. Love song? Yikes. _I thought.

"How'd you know, Ino-pig?" Sakura said. Her face expressions told me she was surprised.

"Hm... when I would stay overnight at your house, and you go to the bathroom, I get bored. So I get kind of curious of what's in your room and look around…" Ino explained.

"Ino! How could you! Wait. Don't answer that, cause I already know why. You wanna know? Cuz' you're a pig! You search for stuff like pigs search for crap food! Ino-pig!"

"What did you say, Forehead!"

"Looks like they're back" Tenten said, grinned.

"I said you're a pig. P-I-G" Sakura said.

"GAH! I hate you, Forehead!" Ino said, the sneered evilly _again,_ "Hey guys, I brought the love song she wrote for him. You guys wanna see it? It's really good! Great job writing the song, Forehead! For an airhead like you, I'm impressed!"

"Oh, who's the airhead? Me or you!" Sakura said calmly.

Ino came rushing over, taking out a small journal from her purse. It was the prettiest journal, yet simplest I've ever seen. The front page/border has sakuras (cherry blossoms) flying with the wind passing by from a sakura tree. This journal was obviously Sakura's journal.

She flipped to the first page and then handed it to me (I sat between Tenten and Hinata). Tenten and Hinata looked over and read the song title with me. It was called "Impossible". I scanned over the song. It's not good… it's amazing. It fits her situation quite well. Not everything was true, but reading it just made my heart sink.

"Um… Since you guys read my song, what do you think?" Sakura nervously said.

"It's amazing. That's what I think." I said.

Then Tenten and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement to what I said.

"H-how do you sing it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. How do you sing it?" Tenten said.

"Er…." Sakura said.

"Just sing Forehead! There's no stranger here! We all know about your "problem". Go ahead. Sing"

"Ok… if you guys say so."

* * *

(Go to . to hear this song.)

* * *

**Sakura starts singing:**

_**VERSE 1**_

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

_**CHOURUS**_  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

_**VERSE 2**_  
Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

_**CHOURUS**_  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

_**CHOURUS**_  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did…

* * *

"You're a really good singer, Sakura." Tenten said, impressed.

"Thanks Tenten" Sakura replied, smiling.

"I know right?" Ino said.

"From what you guys told me about Sasuke and Sakura, this song matched them. Especially this part ( I started singing):

"Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible" I sang.

"WHOA!" they all said in unison.

"What?" I asked.

"Is this your first time hearing this song?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…"

"How could you remember all the lyrics, the notes, the melody without even reading it? And this is your first time?"

"I don't know. I just remember stuff really fast."

"Wow… not only that… you sing the song better than me… and you weren't even the songwriter…"

"Oh that's not true! You're just flattering me, Sakura!"

"N-no, you're REALLY g-good. Too good…" Hinata said.

"Aww…. Thanks guys! I still think Sakura's better at singing this song. I've never fell for a guy before. I don't know what it feels like to love someone (someone=a guy), to feel heartbroken."

"Really? Never?" Ino asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then every girl here likes a guy except you! LOL. I like Shikamaru. Tenten likes Neji. Sakura likes… NO… LOVES Sasuke. Hinata…"

"Hinata likes Naruto." I finished.

"H-how'd you k-know? I-I never s-said anything about it during the g-game." Hinata said.

"Tenten told me before you guys came" I shrugged.

"You know. When you said 'I don't know what it feels like to love someone' made you sound like a guy named Gaara." Sakura said.

"Gaara? Who's Gaara?" I asked.

"A guy who doesn't know what "love" is. We know him. I guess you could say we're his friends, but he's more of Naruto's friend." Sakura answered.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Back to what we're talking about. Everyone except you likes someone. You know that right?" Ino asked.

"You just told me Ino." I said back.

_Ino can be smart, but she can also be an airhead._

"So that means I need to find a guy for you, Aoi" Ino said, smiling evilly.

_Oh no. That evil smile again. No no no no no! _I thought.

"Hmm… who are the guys who are single in our village? Let me think for a moment. Our guys are taken. K?" Ino said, "Kiba, Shino, Lee… That's all."

"Eww…" Sakura said, then did a fake-throw-up.

"You're right, Forehead. No one here is suited for her. Oh well. Hey guys! Guess what! (blah blah blah…and the chatterbox goes on and on)."

Ino kept going on and on. Sometimes, we'd join in, but she talked the most. All of us talked, watched movies, and other stuff till midnight. (We wanted to stay up longer, but there were two reasons why we couldn't

We had to go on a mission at 7:30. No. Get to the Konoha's main gate at 7:30 sharp. Be late a minute and Lady Hokage will kill you. At least that's what I was told by the girls.

Ino needed her "beauty sleep". (**Yes. I know. Weird. And she's a ninja)**

We needed to sleep.

Seven hours of sleep wasn't for us, but if we stay up any longer, then we won't even be able to wake up tomorrow.

"Night everyone!" I said.

"Night." Tenten said.

"G-goodnight" Hinata said

"Nighty night." Sakura said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ino said in a childish way.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I will go on a mission. An S-rank mission… to find… Sasuke… I already have a premonition, a bad feeling about this…_

_

* * *

_

_So… did you like it? I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I know, I have a weird was of writing. Hehe. Thanks for reading though! Please review! :D_


	6. The Mission

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

**THE MISSION**_**

* * *

**_

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 5**

**Aoi's POV**

"Night everyone!" I said.

"Night." Tenten said.

"G-goodnight" Hinata said

"Nighty night." Sakura said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ino said in a childish way.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I will go on a mission. An S-rank mission to find… Sasuke… I already have a premonition, a bad feeling about this…_

**End of FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

**

**Normal POV- during the night of the sleepover**

_I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think of tomorrow. How do I feel about this mission? Should I be sad or happy? I do not know, but there's one thing I do know. Finding __**him**__ won't be easy. To make matters worse, capturing him would be even harder. _

_I'll be going on mission to capture Sasuke tomorrow. Naruto and I will be one step closer into finding Sasuke. We'll bring him back and he'll hopefully listen to what we say. I still love him, but I've almost completely lost my hopes for him. However, for Naruto, for Ino, for everyone, for __**me,**__ I will believe in him one last time._ Sakura thought.

A single tear fell from her eye. All her emotions were scattered. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Little did Sakura know; our little Aoi was awake, having her own thoughts, but witnessed each and every move of Sakura's.

* * *

**Aoi's POV- the next morning**

The sun shined through the window and into my eyes, waking me up. I rub my eyes and folded my blanket. I turn to the clock. It's only 6. Lady Tsunade told us to meet at her at Konoha's main gate at 7:30 A.M. Sharp. I guess I better wake the others up.

I turned to Ino, trying to wake her up, but failed.

I tried to wake Sakura up, but also failed.

Waking Tenten and Hinata was a lot easier. They were awake after I shook their shoulders.

"Hey guys, I can't wake Sakura and Ino up." I said.

"I'll w-wake them up." Hinata said, but then screamed, "YO! HOUSE ON FIRE, EVERYYYONNNNEEEE!"

_My jaws dropped. I thought Hinata was always the quiet, shy girl. I was wrong._

"I know what you're thinking, Aoi. Hinata can be like that, the total opposite from her usual self. It's uncommon for her to use her "other" personality, but she uses it when she really needs to." Tenten whispered.

After Hinata's scream, the two asleep woke up immediately, believing there was a true fire.

"AHHHHHH! Fire! My face! My beautiful face!" Ino yelled.

"NO! No! I don't wanna die like this! I want to go find Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bawled.

"There's no fire. Hinata said that to wake ya'll up. You two aren't early risers huh? It's 6:15 now." I said.

"6:15? It's too early! Couldn't you guys have wakened me up at 6:30 or something?" Ino complained.

"Pig, you take a long time to get ready, so I think waking you up at this time was the right thing to do." Sakura hissed. _Yep, she's definitely not an early riser._

Then an awkward silence arose. And my stomach growled. I blushed mad from embarrassment.

"U-um… guys. There are still some c-cookies left from y-y-yesterday in the kitchen." Hinata stuttered.

"Great! Cuz I'm hungry!" I exclaimed and rushed to the kitchen to search for those cookies. The girls then followed me.

"AHA! Found you, cookies!" I said in my head. Hinata said there were some left. I guess some meant "hundreds" in her dictionary in her head because there were still hundreds of cookies left.

All of us started munching down those cookies like pigs. Especially Ino. No wonder Sakura called her "pig".

We altogether finished the cookies. Man, those things are damn good. I checked the clock- 6:30.

"Where are your bathrooms around your house, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I have 5. Two upstairs. Two here, in the first floor (one near the kitchen and one near the garage). The last one is in the basement. Aoi and I will take the two upstairs. Sak and Hinata get the ones on the first floor. Ino, you get the basement. We'll meet back in the living room around 7:15. K? You better hurry, Ino." Tenten explained.

"I don't take that long in the bathroom!" Ino said.

The rest stared **hard** at her, more like a glare.

"Do I?" Ino said.

"Ya think, pig?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Ugh, fine, I'll try to not take long. Ok? Happy? " Ino said, "Now shoo! Go to your bathrooms!"

"Whatever." was what everyone said and then went to their bathrooms.

"Aoi, bring all your stuff upstairs." Tenten said.

"Err… uh… sure" I said, packed my things, and followed Tenten upstairs.

The second floor was HUGE. The end seemed miles away!

The first room to the right when you reach the top of the stairs was Tenten's room. When we arrived, she showed me her room. Her room was very unique. Her walls didn't hang pictures, they hung her weapons: kunais, shurikens, and other stuff. Tenten's room was painted light brown, like her hair, with light pink lines all over the wall. The sun shined though a window behind her bed, allowing her to have a perfect view of a sunset and a sunrise.

"So… you can choose any room as your room besides this one. Haha, because it's mine." Tenten offered.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yeah. Now let's go around and see."

Tenten and I exited her room to search for my room. I just wanted to find a room that suited me, that describes me. We entered the room right across from Tenten's room. This room was beautiful, to me. The walls were light green. A thin, dark, blue line bordered the walls at the top. White bubbles were printed in front of the light green wall. The bed was covered by a black and silver blanket and sheets. This room not too big, but not too small. It's my size. This was definitely my dream room.

"I'll take this room, Tenten." I said.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like this room." Tenten said, "It's 6:45. We only have 30 minutes to take a shower and get ready. I'll be out the bathroom in 20 minutes."

"How long do the others take?" I asked.

"Um… Ino takes about than an hour. Sakura takes about 45 minutes. Hinata take about 30 minutes."

"I take about 25 minutes." Tenten grinned when I said that.

"Glad to know you're not a second Ino, Aoi."

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said. I checked the clock. Oh boy. It's 6:50.

I think Tenten realized the time too, so she said, "You have a bathroom right next to your room. You can use that one."

"Where's the other bathroom on this floor?" I curiously asked.

"At the end of this hallway. It seems miles away to a normal person, but it's the opposite for a ninja. If you use your ninja speed, you'd be there in seconds." She answered.

"Haha. Really? Well, then see ya in the living room at 7:15." I said.

"K. See ya. Ja ne" and Tenten disappeared. Must have been a teleporting jutsu.

_I guess this is my room for now. _I thought.

I unpacked unnecessary stuff that I didn't need for the mission and then gathered all the stuff I needed for the mission (weapons, scrolls, bombs, etc.) into my dark blue ninja sack bag. After that, I assembled all my other stuff I wrote on my list.

Clothes. CHECK

Toothbrush and towel CHECK

Woman stuff CHECK

Snacks CHECK

The list went on and on until I reached the last thing:

Hairbrush CHECK

I stared at the clock. Crap. 6:55. Only twenty minutes left and I'm not even in the shower yet. I zoomed to the bathroom.

* * *

**10 minutes later (still Aoi's POV)**

I wrapped myself into my baby blue towel. The shower felt nice. I haven't taken one ever since I moved here yet. I felt refreshed.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

After brushing my teeth, changing into my ninja clothes, and fixed my hair, I stared at the "me" in the mirror. My ninja clothing consisted of black short capris (they went about 3-4 inches above the knee), a dark blue v-neck shirt (the v-neck went kind of low, so there's a net top below it), and a scarlet circle- shaped locket. My mom gave it to me before she died. It was her most prized possession and was a "pass-down-to-the-next-generation" thing in her family. To tell ya the truth, I never wore my mom's necklace or my ninja clothes before. More like I never had the chance to. Like I told you, I've never went on a mission. My mom wanted me to wear it on my first mission. I have now granted her last wish.

**7:15 - the clock said**

"Aw crap! Gotta go to the living room now!" I hissed.

I grabbed all my bags and headed towards the living room. When I arrived, I was the last one, surprisingly.

"Didn't you say Ino takes a long time in the bathroom? How come she's here before me?" I asked.

"Well, I only take long showers when I'm _NOT _on missions. I only take short showers during missions and such." Ino replied.

_Well, she should've told me before. _I thought.

"G-guys, we should h-head to the main gates now." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah. I think so too. It takes about 10 minutes to get there by flying from Tenten's house and it's already 7:18." Sakura stated.

"We'll be 2 minutes early instead of getting there on time" Ino joked.

We girls the exited Tenten's house (or mansion!) and flew to her building ( ya know, the way Naruto and the others jump from tree to tree on missions).

* * *

"So all of you are here now" Lady Hokage said, "Except for Kakashi. It's 7:28 now. If he doesn't arrive here in 2 minutes. He's dead. Not only that, he will become crippled and can never go on missions ever again. Not only that, he will be banned from the ninja world and…" She was cut off by…

"My my. It seems like I'm the last one as usual. Sorry. I got lost on the road of l-" Kakashi-sensei said.

"LIAR!" everyone said. I sweat dropped.

"Huh? What are you guys saying?" I asked.

"Kaka-sensei is always late for everything: missions, training, parties. I mean EVERYTHING. And then he uses his lame excuses like "I helped an old lady cross the road" or "I got lost on the road of life". Geez. He never learns his lesson." Naruto said.

"Thanks for explaining, Naruto. I'll be sure to partner up with anyone else except him" I said.

Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped and scratched his head, "Ne ne, Aoi. Note that I, your sensei, is here when you said that."

"Exactly. That's why I said it." I replied.

"OOOOOOH! You got burned, Kakashi-sensei! By a girl! Hahahahaha." A guy with red marks on his cheeks with a dog said. Everyone bursted laughing.

"Hi. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you." He said, grinning and extending his hand out at the same time.

"Hi. I'm Aoi. It's also nice to meet you" I said, shaking his hand.

_He's good-looking, but Ino said that he cares about his dogs more than girls. _I thought.

"Enough of your chit-chat, people." Lady Hokage said, "Ok. The Village Hidden in the Sand knows the last places they have seen Sasuke and have collected info on his whereabouts too. I need you all to the Village Hidden in the Sand first. I have informed them about your arrival and they are waiting for you guys."

"We get to see Gaara! Sweet!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Tell him I said hi, okay Naruto?"

"Okay" he replied.

"It already takes you 3 days to get there, so hurry up and go! Got it?" Lady Tsunade said.

"Hai!" we all said and flew (you know. Fly- ninja stuff)

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I took a long time writing this chapter, but I had some "personal" matters to attend. **Please review!** **Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!** See ya'll later!


	7. Astonishing Views

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

**THE ASTONISHING VIEW

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 7**

"Enough of your chit-chat, people." Lady Hokage said, "Ok. The Village Hidden in the Sand knows the last places they have seen Sasuke and have collected info on his whereabouts too. I need you all to the Village Hidden in the Sand first. I have informed them about your arrival and they are waiting for you guys."

"We get to see Gaara! Sweet!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Tell him I said hi, okay Naruto?"

"Okay" he replied.

"It already takes you 3 days to get there, so hurry up and go! Got it?" Lady Tsunade said.

"Hai!" we all said and flew (you know. Fly- ninja stuff)

**END FLASHBACK CHAPTER 7

* * *

**

**Aoi's POV**

Like Hokage-sama said, it would take us 3 days to get to the Sand Village. We've been flying non-stop ever since this morning, and it's noon now.

I feel hungry. I think I'll faint sooner or later.

*the "fat" guy's stomach growls*

*Naruto's stomach growls*

Everyone else's started to growl too, including mine. It was like a domino effect.

*everyone sweat drops*

*clinches their stomachs*

"Well, it looks like everyone's hungry. Let's stop for a short break _and _ lunch at the waterfall ahead." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Great! I'm hungry" the fat guy said.

"Choji, you're always hungry." Ino said.

"He's always hungry. It's a drag." The guy in the spiky ponytail complained.

"A drag?" I asked.

"Oh! Aoi!" Ino said, realizing I was asking her, "Let me introduce them. They're the guys in "Team Asuma" with me. The guy with the pineapple hair is Shikamaru. The "big-boned" guy's name is Choji."

"Hi Shikamaru! Hi Choji! I'm Aoi! Nice meeting you guys!" I said cheerfully, waving at them.

"Pleased to meet you, Aoi!" Choji replied, "Btw, do you have any chips with you?"

"I don't think you need to eat any more chips, Choji. You're f-"

I didn't even have time to say the word "fat" when someone covered my mouth. I turned my head around to see who it was. It was Shikamaru_._

"Don't ever say the word "fat" in front of Choji" Shikamaru whispered, "It's taboo against him. See? His eyes are twitching."

He then let go of me. I let out an "Oh".

"What were you about to say, Aoi" Choji requested, "Were you about to say the word 'fat'?"

"Uh…" I had no idea what to say.

"A- hahaha" Ino laughs nervously, "No Choji. She was just about to say you're… fine without them"

"Really?" Choji says, looking straight at my face.

I nodded my head up and down, gulping.

"Well then." Choji says in a serious face, and then switches to his happy face, "I'll just eat my French fires instead at the waterfall up ahead!"

I mouthed a "thanks" to Ino. She saw it- smiled and did a peace sign.

"Dude, we're already there." Shikamaru informs. The 2 boys left us, leaving us behind.

I look ahead. The forest disappears behind me and the waterfall emerges right in front of my eyes.

"Wow!" I said, my eyes mesmerized by the view.

The waterfall was just beautiful. Its water was the bluest, purest in the whole wide world. It glittered when the sun hit its surface. I just couldn't take my eyes off of the stunning sight.

"Incredible…" Sakura said.

"So pretty…" Tenten said.

"AM I DREAMING?" Ino shouted.

"D-does t-this h-hurt?" Hinata asks, pinching Ino's arm.

"Ow! Why'd you pinch me, Hinata?"

"To see if this is a dream or not. If it hurts, then you're not dreaming." I said.

"It's not a dream!" Hinata said happily, "G-guys. L-let's go eat."

"K. I'm hungry. Let's go to where the guys are eating" Tenten said.

"Sweet!" Ino squealed, grabbing all our wrists (to follow her).

If the waterfall was in front of you, the guys would be sitting to the left of the waterfall. We ran there and saw LOTS of food.

"Um… that's a lot of food. I don't think all of them can finish it." I whispered to Sakura.

"No. You know Choji, right?" Sakura asked.

I nodded.

"Well, he can eat half of that or even more." she said.

Shocker. Well, it does make sense. He eats too much. No wonder he's "big-boned", not fat.

"Can we sit here, boys?" Ino asked teasingly.

"No you may not Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Ino wept.

"You're too troublesome. You talk too much. You're like a younger version of my mom. Ugh. So troublesome."

"I don't talk much, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled back, *blushes*(a light blush- Shikamaru can't see it but the girls can), "Plus, don't compare me to your mom. She's nice, unlike you, meanie."

"Who's the meanie? Me or you?"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! At least I'm not a lazy bum. I may talk a lot, but I can shut up for at least an hour."

"Wanna bet?" Shikamaru bets.

"Fine" Ino said, "If I win, you have to be my shopping slave for a whole week. You have to carry all my bags and all that crap. Got that?"

"Whatever. If I win, then can you shut your mouth up for the rest of the day? Seriously, you talk too much. It's a drag" Shikamaru says in a bored tone.

"It's a deal" they both said, shaking hands.

"Time to eat! Itadakimasu!" I said, clapping my hands together, and then taking my bento out from my sack bag.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone else (except Ino- she can't talk) said after, clapping their hands together.

Everyone was hungry, so we spent the first 20 minutes eating silently. Yes I know, a miracle.

"Done with my lunch!" Kiba yelled, "Akamaru's done too!"

"I finished with my ramen too!" Naruto screamed.

Everyone else started finishing their lunch. I was almost done with my bento too.

* * *

**15 Minutes later- (everybody is done with their lunch. We cleaned up the lunch mess we made.)**

_Poor Ino. Not talking for an hour must feel like hell to her. I wonder if there's any way I could help her… _I thought.

And then I had an idea. I rummaged through my bag looking for the item I needed. _Found it!_

I said in my head. "Ino…" I said, *Ino turns and looks at me*, "You can't talk, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Just because you can't _verbally_ talk doesn't mean you can't find another way to talk to everyone." I said, lifting up my blank journal and pencil. I think Ino knew what I was trying to do.

She clapped her hands, hugged me, took my journal and pencil, and wrote "Thanks, Aoi" in it. "No prob." I replied, smiling.

"Ino? Why are you holding a journal?" Tenten asked.

Ino then started scribbling in her journal and then held the journal towards Tenten, explaining the reason.

"I never knew you could write, Ino. So you're not the dumb blonde I thought you were." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Tenten, how low you think of me!" Ino wrote, sticking her tongue out.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "What? It's just the truth. Do you want me to say something like "Oh you're amazing, Ino! You're the smartest airhead I've ever met!" Ino's eyebrows twitched.

Ino got used to writing in a journal later on. It was like her habit. Since she hasn't made a sound ever since the bet she made with Shikamaru, everyone else figured how Ino was communicating to others now.

"Huh… Why didn't I think of letting Ino write she says in a journal? I'm so dumb!" Naruto said.

"That's cuz' you are, idiot." Shikamaru says to Naruto, then turns to Ino, "I'm surprised, woman. You haven't made a noise ever since the bet. If you don't say anything for another 15 minutes, then you win. But then I'm gonna have to be your shopping slave. OH KAMI-SAMA! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?"

Ino giggles while writing in her journal. Once finished, shows it to Shikamaru. It said, "Life's not perfect, you lazy-bum. You can make your life better by putting effort into life. Enjoy it more. Instead of playing shogi, go outside and flirt with some girls or train with Choji." Shikamaru sneers, "I agree training with Choji is a good idea, but flirting with girls? I thought you knew me better, Ino."

"Well, someday, there's gonna be a woman to spice up your boring life." Ino's journal says. Then they had a one-on-one conversation, leaving us out, so we ditched them and went somewhere else.

_I think Ino's going to be the girl who's going to change Shikamaru's life, even though Ino can't see that yet. Yes, I said __yet__. _I thought.

* * *

"Hey! Aoi! Tenten! Hinata! Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto waved, motioning us to come over. "What?" Sakura hissed. "Ne…. Sakura-chan. Don't be harsh on me when Aoi-chan and Hinata are here, cause' they may become nice to violent. Like you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO?" Sakura yelled, raising a fist.

"Ah… me?" Naruto chuckled nervously, "I said not a lot of people can be like you, nice and patient. I mean, there are people out there who are violent and short-tempered. You better be careful, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She obviously knew Naruto just called her violent, but she's gonna keep it in this time.

"Hmph! Liar! Like I'd believe you! I wanna beat you up now sooooo bad, but I can't do it in front of Hinata and Aoi…" Sakura yelled, "Ugh! Let's go Tenten! I wanna go somewhere where I can't see Naruto's face! Come on!" Sakura marched away, with Tenten following her.

That left me with Naruto and Hinata. After Sakura and Aoi left, I giggled.

"Why are you laughing, Aoi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz' you're a dobe…" I replied.

"Huh? Aoi-chan? Did you just call me dobe?"

"Um… yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh... I had a friend back then who always called me 'dobe'. No one besides him calls me that. Now that he's gone, no one calls me 'dobe'." Naruto answered, whose face was gloomy, but then switched to a happy face, "Well, until you came and called me that of course!"

I raised an eyebrow- because of my slight confusement, "Who called you dobe back then?"

"Er… um… Sasuke" he answered. "Like the one we're after? Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked back. "Yeah." "I guess what Sakura said was true."

"Huh? What?" a puzzled Naruto asked.

"U-um… Tenten h-held a g-girl's sleepover last n-night. Aoi, Sak, Ino, and I came. D-during our sleepover, S-sakura was talking about Team Seven, your t-tight bond w-with Sasuke-san, and other stuff. So that's how Aoi k-knew." Hinata responded for me.

"Oh… so that's how you knew the 'dobe' word." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" I said, "Umm…. Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he said, lifting his water bottle up, drinking from it.

"Can I call you dobe? It sounds good on an idiot like you." I asked innocently, then looking down at my feet.

I knew he'd reject, but I wanted to ask.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"U-um… Tenten h-held a g-girl's sleepover last n-night. Aoi, Sak, Ino, and I came. D-during our sleepover, S-sakura was talking about Team Seven, your t-tight bond w-with Sasuke-san, and other stuff. So that's how Aoi k-knew." Hinata said.

"Oh… so that's how you knew the 'dobe' word." I said.

"Yeah…" Aoi said, "Umm…. Naruto?"

I lifted my water bottle, drinking from it."Yeah?"

"Can I call you dobe? It sounds good on an idiot like you." she asked innocently, looking down at her feet.

My eyes widened in shock. Did this girl really ask me if she could call me that? No one has ever asked to call me "dobe", but she did. Why though? What type of person really is she?

I froze, trying to think of an answer. None passed my head though.

While thinking, I felt like I was out of breath. Am I choking? ON WATER? Oh great, I'm choking on water. How great is that? I tried to talk. No sound.

Wait…. I'm choking! How can I talk when I'm choking? How can I let the the girls know I'm choking?

I moved my hands up to my neck, the universal gesture for choking, hoping either Hinata or Aoi seeing me.

Aoi was busy looking down at her feet, so how can she see?

My only chance of survival left was Hinata.

Thankfully, she saw me.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Are you ok?" Hinata screamed, shaking me.

My eyes started to close, fading black.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

"Umm… Naruto?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said, lifting his water bottle up, drinking from it.

"Can I call you dobe? It sounds good on an idiot like you." I asked innocently, looking down at my feet.

I knew he'd reject, but I wanted to ask.

Then I felt something crawling on my feet. I looked down. It was a small spider. I wasn't arachnophobic, so there was no reason for me to shriek or freak out. I quickly flicked the small creature off.

**_CRASH!_**

"What was that?" I thought. Something must've hit the ground. I looked up. It was Naruto's body!

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Are you ok?" Hinata screamed, shaking his shoulders.

"Hinata! What happened to Naruto?" I asked, also worried.

"I don't know! His hands were on his neck, so I think he was choking. OMG! Is he ok? What to do now? Sakura and Ino! They're medic ninja! They'll know what to do!" Hinata bawled, looking around, "But where are they when you need them!"

"Hinata, calm down…" stroking her back to calm her down, then I continued, "Hinata, do you know CPR?"

"Yeah…" she said, then her eyes widened, "You're not thinking…"

"Yes Hinata, we're gonna give him CPR. There's no other way." I said.

_But that won't work. She might make ME do the CPR. What to do! (a few seconds later) I have an idea! *evil grins* _ inner me said(Aoi's inner self).

"Hinata, how about this… I'll go find Sakura and Ino, while you stay here and give him CPR. K?" I offered. "Ehhh? Me?" she asked. "Yup. You. I'll go find them now. Ja ne!" I said, flying away.

* * *

**Ok! Finished with this chapter! Did you like it? There were some Shika x Ino in this! How was it? Please review!  
**

**The next chapter will have Naru x Hina in it!**** Any suggestions? ****Plz review! **

**Thx for reading!  
**


	8. Hinatablush

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

I'm SO SORRY for not updating in a while! School started, so I have a LOT of things on my plate. Well, this chapter is split into 2 chappies, so don't forget to read the next chapter too! The second chapter's also out! Thx! Love u! :D

* * *

**

* * *

**

** FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 7 **

"N-naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Are you ok?" Hinata screamed, shaking his shoulders.

"Hinata! What happened to Naruto?" Aoi asked, also worried.

"I don't know! His hands were on his neck, so I think he was choking. OMG! Is he ok? What to do now? Sakura and Ino! They're medic ninja! They'll know what to do!" Hinata bawled, looking around, "But where are they when you need them!"

"Hinata, calm down…" stroking her back to calm her down, then I continued, "Hinata, we're gonna give him CPR. There's no other way."

Hinata's body tensed after listening to what Aoi said after.

"How about this… I'll go find Sakura and Ino, while you stay here and give him CPR. K?"

**END OF FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Memories Rising to the Surface… Hinata… BLUSH!**** Rescuing Naruto

* * *

**

_Italic= the "inner" Hinata_

Normal = Normal Hinata_  
_

**Hinata POV**

"Aoi! Aoi!" I yell.

I turn to Naruto-kun, lying there unconscious.

I bite my lower lip, from all the mixed emotions swirling inside of me: anger, fear, concern, and _sadness._

Tears form from my eyes, dripping down on by one. _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

_Naruto-kun, please by alright! _I thought.

_But what can I do for you? I'm just a useless girl who puts burdens on everyone._

I look down at my feet. More tears appear, blurring my eyesight. _Drip Drop… Drip Drop… Drip Drop…._

A strong wind starts, blowing away leaves from its tree.

It seem like the wind lasted forever, but then I heard the wind whisper to me.

_Believe in yourself! Have self-confidence! Hinata-chan is the best! She is invincible! _

I look around. Whose voice was that?

_Believe in yourself! Have self-confidence! Hinata-chan is the best! She is invincible! _

There was the voice again. Who? Just who is it?

_*Chuckles* Silly Hinata. I am **YOU**. _

My eyes widen.

"M-me?" I stutter to myself.

_Yes. I am you, your inner soul. You've just yet to discover me. I am proud of you._

"Why should you be proud of me? I can't do anything. I'm not strong. I don't have power, strength, confidence… nothing!" I scream, crying.

_*slight smirk* Is that what you truly think?_

I bite my lower lip, "Yes".

_Liar. Shame on you._

"What are you talking about?" I argue.

_Save him. _

"Save who?"

_Naruto._

"But how?" I panic, not knowing what to do.

_What has Sakura and Ino taught you if someone chokes on something?_

"Um…" I think. Then I remember. It was a few months ago…

* * *

**3 months ago- at Sakura's house, just hanging out (with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata) - Normal POV **

The girls were bored, sitting on the couch in silence. Ino held the TV remote in her hand, flipping through channels. Hinata was eating cookies while Tenten was sharpening her dull kunai.

Sakura, realizing the boring, awkward atmosphere, spiked up a conversation.

"Yo Pig." Sakura said.

"What." Ino flatly replied

"Remember what Lady Tsunade taught us a long time ago?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead, she taught us a bunch of stuff back then. What is it?" Ino said.

"The thing that involved manikins? You know... the thing you and I didn't want to do. Lady Tsunade forced us?" Sakura answered.

"What? Manikins? I don't remember anythi-…"Ino said, but then remembers, mouthing an "o", "Now I remember. That thing."

"Glad you remember, Pig."

"Why?"

"We are gonna teach Hinata and Tenten "that" and make then go through the same torture we did!" Sakura said in a cheery voice, but had a dark aura surrounding her.

"You wouldn't…" Ino said, shaking her head, "You're so evil. (*evil smirk*) But I like evil."

_Dude… wtf are they talking about… It doesn't seem good though. Maybe I should go home or go train with Neji… _ Tenten thought, slowly backing away.

Ino grabbed onto Tenten's shirt, "You're not goin' anywhere, little missy."

_The situation's getting dangerous. _Hinata thought, trying to run away also, but failed.

"Don't think you can run away so quickly, Hinata," Sakura smirked.

"Hinata, this ain't good," Tenten said, with a scared face.

"I know Tenten. We can't go anywhere," Hinata replied.

"AHHHHH!" Tenten bawled, "We're doomed!" _***story fades into darkness***_ **(A/N: JK! Just Kidding!)**

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

**Back to Hinata's POV**

Slowly and slowly, I remember each and every detail of that memory: what happened before and what happened after. My face turns tomato red after the memory.

_So you remember now?_

I answer, "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything."

_Liar. __**I'm you. **__I know what's in your mind each and every second. Nothing can pass by me. _

I argue, "What are you talking about?"

_*sighs* You sure you don't remember anything?_

"No. I don't remember," I deny.

_Well then I'll say it. Sakura and Ino made you and Tenten learn something they had to learn, which was torture to them. They taught you and Tenten how to save someone if they're choking, which is also called CPR. They also made you two-_

"SHUT UP!" Hinata shouts, "I remember! Don't go any further!"

_Well then, can you use what you learned on Naruto? I mean, this is a life-or-death situation here, girl. He's depending on you to stay alive._

I frowned, "I know! But I can't do that."

_*snorts* Why? 'Cause you're too shy? Loser. Chicken. "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"_

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it. Now, inner me, leave."

_Ok then. So you do understand. Now do it.

* * *

_

**_I'm sorry! I know this chapter sucks, but I guarantee the next one will be better! Extreme Naruto x Hinata fans out there! Read the next one! CPR is with Hinata! Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)_**


	9. Hinata Blush 2!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

Hehe…. Long time since I've updated, huh? I'm SOOOOOO sorry…. This chapter contains many POVs btw!

* * *

**Now or Never (Hinata Blush! II)

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 8**

_Well then, can you use what you learned on Naruto? I mean, this is a life-or-death situation here, girl. He's depending on you to stay alive._

I frowned, "I know! But I can't do that."

_*snorts* Why? 'Cause you're too shy? Loser. Chicken. "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"_

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it. Now, inner me, leave."

_Ok then. So you do understand. Now do it._

**END OF FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

**

_Italics= the "inner" Hinata_

**Hinata POV**

I look down at Naruto-kun, who was unconsciously lying on the ground, having no say.

"Err… uh... Are you sure it is right to do this without Naruto-kun knowing?" I verify.

_Duh. Yes. It's to save his life here. It's now or never, kid. Just do it and get it over with._

"Right." My body starts to tremble. But then...

"I forgot what I was supposed to do. What's the first step?" I chuckle nervously.

_*sigh* Check whether the person is still breathing._

I lean towards Naruto-kun's face, trying to keep myself from fainting also. No sound. Nada.

"He's not breathing!" I freak out, "What to do?"

_OK… So now this is where the mouth-to-mouth thing comes in…_

"No."

_What?_

"I said no."

_Why? It's his life. You're trying to save it, not ruin it._

"Either way will ruin his life. He probably wouldn't want to know I mouth-to-mouthed him."

_But…-_

"What's the third step?" I interrupt.

"_Ahhh!" 'Inner' me growls, "Geez, you had a really good chance of kissing him… Yet you didn't."_

"Tell me," I aver.

_*sighs(again)* If the victim is still not breathing normally, coughing or moving, begin chest compressions. Push down on the chest 1½ to 2 inches 30 times right below the heart. Pump at the rate of 100/minute, faster than once per second. You know what, I'm leaving. (Resource: h t t p : / / d e p t s . W a s h i n g t o n . e d u / l e a r n c p r / q u i c k c p r . h t m l )_

"Ok then," I whisper.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ok then," Hinata whispers.

Hinata walks over to Naruto. She drops her knees to the ground and slowly puts her hands on Naruto's chest.

"Now, I must do the chest compression 30 times for a minute or two." Hinata decides.

_**5 minutes later**_

Hinata tries the best she could, but it did not work. She tried it multiple times, but Naruto still hasn't gained his consciousness.

Hinata bites her lip, "What am I going to do?"

"_CPR then," Inner Hinata replies._

"I am though," Hinata argues.

_You know what I'm trying to say. If you don't, I'll just repeat the process and…_

Hinata growls furiously, "Ok! I get it! Just leave!"

The shy girl slowly lower my head closer and closer to Naruto-kun's face…

_A few more inches till his face…_

"He looks so angelic. Like a little kid's…" Hinata thinks, whose heart was pounding heavily this

A few more centimeters till his face…

But then the most unexpected thing happened.

Naruto's eyes pop open. Right when Hinata's face was directly on top of his.

Hinata's eyes widen and her face turns beet red. She quickly removes herself from Naruto.

"Eh… How did that happen?" Hinata whispered softly to herself.

Naruto swiftly sits up. He looks around. _No one's here. _He then looks at Hinata. _Why is Hinata-chan the only one here? WHY IS HER FACE RED? _** (A/N: ah… Naruto… how dense can you be? LOL)**

Being the worrisome guy Naruto is, he places his hand on Hinata's forehead. "Hinata-chan? Are you ok? Do you have a fever? Why is your face so red?"

Still not recovered from the incident, Hinata slaps Naruto's hand off her forehead, says nothing, and turns her face away from Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows creates a questioning look on his face.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. But… what's wrong, Hinata-chan? Why aren't you talking? I knew I passed out? What happened after that?" Naruto rambles on and on. He then recalls if the monster inside of him. He then wonders. When he lost consciousness, did that monster take over him?

"Did I hurt you in any form or way? If I did, I am SO sorr…" Naruto gets interrupted by Hinata's sudden outburst.

Hinata embraces Naruto and cries, "Naruto-kun! Did you know how worried me and Aoi were? You just collapsed onto the floor! Aoi hurriedly flew off, looking for Sakura and Ino, since they're both medical ninjas and everything. She left me here by myself. I then tried to do CPR on you becasue I thought you were about to die!"

Naruto embraces Hinata back, squeezing her tightly, " Hinata-chan, I'm still here. I'm alive. Don't cry or else I'll feel really bad."

The timid girl releases herself from Naruto. She smiles, " Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckles, "What for? I should be the one saying thank you. After all, you were the one who saved me. Also…-"

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU?"someone screams, interrupting Naruto unknowingly.

Quickly recognizing the voice, Hinata replies, "Ino! I'm over here! By the water!"

Naruto stares at Hinata with a shocking face, his jaw opening wide, "I didn't know you had a loud voice."

Hinata giggles, "I only use it when I HAVE to."

"Oh…" Naruto says.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells out of nowhere, with Ino and Aoi following behind her, now right in front of the two, "Are you ok? Do you feel sick anywhere?"

"I'm fine. See?" Naruto stands up and spins, "I'm healthy as a bull."

"Baka!" Sakura screams, then punching Naruto's stomach as hard as she could, but then softens "Did you know how worried everyone was? Did you?"

"Sakura-chan. Hinata lectured me already. I'm sorry," Naruto replies.

"The good thing is that you've gained your conscious" Kakashi says.

"Kaka-sensei…," Sakura and Naruto both said.

"The leaders and I have decided. We have received a letter from the Sand. They want us to be there a.s.a.p. Get ready and meet us at the place we ate in 30 minutes. Got that?" Kakashi declares.

"Hai," everyone shouts.

* * *

Well, I was fast on updating, eh? Did you like the Naru x Hina? They haven't kissed or anything like that in my story yet. That'll be later but nowhere near now.

I have no idea how the next chapter will continue… I'LL NEED YOUR HELP! PLZ COMMENT!


End file.
